gaming trouble
by ravynedoom
Summary: Anna is a typical seventeen year old plays video games,goes to school is obsessed with swords and gets pulled into video games! Anna has just got pulled into her favorite game devil may cry can she survive Dante,demons and a power hungry half devil hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: heads up I'm new to this so if it sucks sorry oh and i own only Anna and kairi

Chapter 1

Dante dodged the icy shards that erupted from the ground as the large infamous three headed dog howled sending large ice shards down upon the poor white haired devil hunter, as Dante tried to dodge the onslaught of ice he missed a large shard that unexpectedly landed upon him, Cerberus's cackle of victory seemed to taunt the young black haired girl as she glared at the TV screen that seemed to taunt her more that she should forfeit "dammit stupid mutt I'll show you!!!!" the girl growled as she attacked the buttons of the controller.

the raven haired girls eye twitched in aggravation as she tortured the buttons on the victimized controller, Dante dodged another ice burg when the three headed dog suddenly lunged at Dante making the girl curse and beat the buttons harder as though it would make Dante move quicker but failed as the dog clipped the side of Dante knocking a bar off the already short lifeline he had "stupid three headed mutt!!!!" the girl screamed as Dante sent a horde of bullets at the ice encased dog shattering bits and pieces off when suddenly the dog howled sending a wave of ice at Dante and freezing him to the spot

"noooo!!!! get up!!!" she screamed as she pressed each and every button knowing full well that it was useless, Cerberus howled in victory as it lunged at Dante and chomped his head off ending the battle again.

the girl dropped the controller in anger "......since when does he do that!!!!" the girl growled as she tore at the long tangles of black hair that were unluckily in her sight, the girl was soon to be turned eighteen year old Anna nightson orphan of Erick and Amy nightson, sword freak and new owner of a copy of devil may cry 3 that was defiantly protesting against her to defeat.

Anna growled and jumped up pointing a accusing finger to the annoying television, "keep laughing mutt if i was their you wouldn't be for long!! ooohh i wish i could wipe that damn fanged grin right off your snout!!!" Anna exclaimed and turned off the TV leaving the ps2 on to not lose her place, and headed to her room.

Anna sighed as she plopped down on her red and black clad bed and glared at the ceilings as her radio hummed with the sound of a heavy bass and hard core guitar solo, Anna looked over to her bedside table cluttered with crap she had stuffed in her pockets all surrounding a wooden frame that had collected dust over the years but still showed the picture of a smiling brown haired woman with startling green eyes wrapped around a slightly taller black haired man that seemed to laugh at the antics of the black haired child cradled between the couple, Anna turned her head away and sat up trying to ignore it, it was the anniversary of her parents death, fourth year on her own, and eve of her birthday her parents died in a wolf attack, they were downstairs while she slept in her room when apparently a group of wolves broke in and attacked them killing them both but luckily her parents locked her door which amazingly withstood against the wolfs when the rest of the house doors didn't or at least thats what everyone told her which as far fetched as it was she didn't believe unlike others.

Anna turned to her clock as the red numbers turned from 11:59 to midnight, Anna gave a wry smile "happy birthday Ann make a wish" she mumbled to herself and closed her eyes tightly "i wish i could personally beat that stupid three headed mutt" she muttered under her breath when a sudden crash echoed down the hall, she froze for a moment when another crash echoed Anna jumped and ran to her wall behind the door, Anna was in every way a sword freak she had acquired daggers ranging in size and shape of all kinds she also had a range of great swords and katana's but her most favorite was the one that hung behind her bedroom door she swung the door closed as quiet as she could and grabbed the black and silver short sword, it was given to her by her father who was a great blacksmith and sword freak as well.

Anna smirked at the familiar feeling of the hilt, the red vine like engravings around the hilt was strangely warm as always and seemed to move under her hand, the blade was a strange black metal she never seemed to know of but was indestructible and gave off a odd glow at times and oddly never cut her but could cut a lot of other things.

Anna seemed mesmerized by the tinted glow the sword gave when another crash demanded her attention, Anna grabbed the door knob tightly causing her knuckles to go white "okay Ann on the count of three.....one..(Crash)..two"(bang crash) Anna took a large gulp of air "THREE" she whispered harshly and swung the door open and headed out into the hall with her sword ready to cut into whatever threat. Anna scanned the dark hall for whatever was breaking stuff in her house "where the hell are you?" she whispered to herself as she slowly crept to the stairs when another crash signaled the intruder was downstairs.

Anna clutched the hilt of her sword harder as she slowly peered down in her living room, Anna's eyes grew wide and her breath stopped at the sight of the large black and red dog sniffing around her coffee table knocking over stuff in the process, Anna clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the scream that she knew was wanting to escape or should, Anna slowly crept backward too afraid to turn her back on the staircase in case of the dog noticing her and attacking.

As she backed up she stumbled over the rug that sat under a end table that held her phone that was conspiring against her as she tripped and knocked it off the hook with a defiant beep giving her away. Anna froze as it all seemed to go slow motion she watched as the phone went off followed by a unearthly growl from downstairs that warned her to run but she was to frozen with fear. after what felt like years when in reality was mere seconds she jumped up and ran to her room well aware of the howls and patter of clawed feet against wood behind her, when she reached her room she quickly turned to close the door but froze again at the sight of what she believed to be a dog earlier was now something that shouldn't be alive from the holes and body parts that it showed that reminded her of something from a zombie movie. as Anna stared shocked at the sight the dog creature took the opportunity to lunge at her only for Anna to unfreeze a moment too soon for the dog and shut the door making it slam against the black wood door.

Anna locked the door and shut her eyes tightly as she slid down to the floor clutching her sword tightly "this i-is-isn't happening" she whispered to herself to reassure herself when a childish giggle followed by a innocent sounding voice interrupted her thoughts "those beasts are all brawn and no brains" Anna stared up at her bed where a seven year old girl sat, the girl had short blackish blue hair and startling blue eyes, she wore a baby blue kimono that engulfed her body making her look like a chibi character.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the strange child "who are you and how did you get in here?" she asked masking her fear in a nearly perfected emotionless mask, the girl laughed " your a curious one aren't you Annie?" the girl asked as she stood up showing the kimono to be bigger than Anna first predicted as the girl bowed and spoke in a voice that was far too mature for her age "pardon me for my rudeness my name is kairi.......and that's all I'm telling!" she exclaimed returning to her childish dialect.

Anna clutched the sword tighter to her "how do you know my name and what is that out their!?" Anna demanded awaiting a answer when the door suddenly shook from the force of the blow the dog was giving.

"oh those are just demon puppy's" kairi answered waving her hand at the door nonchalantly and turned to the photograph on Anna's bedside table, her cheerful expression changed to one of sorrow and regret "it was such a shame Erick if only you listened"

Anna's eyes widened at the name of her father "how do you know him what the hell is going on here!!" kairi turned back to her cheerful expression and turned to Anna "you'll come to understand in due time" she jumped down and walked next to Anna who was now holding the door with all her might "until then i suggest you learn as much as you can" Anna opened her mouth to ask another question when kairi suddenly reached to her sword and began to trace the carvings in the blade "take good care of her Noir she'll need all the help she can" Anna stood awestruck as her blade began to pulsate as though answering the strange child.

Anna watched in awe at her sword not noticing the purple orb in kairi's other hand "happy birthday Annie!!" kairi exclaimed as she threw the purple orb into Anna's lap

"what did you do!!!!!!"Anna yelled as the orb grew and sucked her into darkness, Anna felt as though she was under water an floating in the air all at the same her eyes were shut tightly against the sharp burning pain that coursed through her body that seemed to threaten to tear her in half from the inside out as the pain steadily grew worse she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing except Anna and kairi

Chapter 2

Anna opened a bleary eye with a low groan as a terrible headache made itself known very well, Anna rolled over to her stomach as her stomach gave violent lurch that soon dispensed her meal from earlier that day.

after Anna's stomach quieted down she tried to stand up after a few shaky tries she finally stood and got a look at her surroundings, she was in some unfamiliar city that was absolutely deserted and seemed slightly ordinary until she noticed the huge tower off in the distance that just didn't fit, Anna smirked as she crossed her arms "well should i go to the creepy and probably deadly tower......or stay here and get killed by whatever everyone ran from" she looked around again when she recognized something black and glowing, Anna's sarcastic smirk grew to a grin as she raced to it and clutched it to her chest "oh man i thought i lost you!!" she exclaimed as she hugged her sword like a child to a stuffed bear but was interrupted as a low hissing laugh was heard behind her, Anna slowly turned to see a grim reaper looking thing its scythe dragging behind it, Anna turned all the way around looking at the demon face to face.

its red eyes glowed with emptiness as it uttered another hiss and raised its scythe high over its head, Anna didn't hesitate and took her sword and slashed the thing in two it froze as sand poured from its wound and dropped its scythe.  
Anna turned away and looked up at the tower, "devil may cry" she whispered as the puzzle fitted together, the large creepy tower, the skeletal demon monsters, Anna shook her head "c'mon Ann your exaggerating" she mumbled as she kicked the sand pile, "so what now?" she asked to no one and looked up at the tower "well Mr tower looks like your my only lead" she said as she kicked at the sand one last time and began to head off in the direction.

as Anna walked she looked for any sign of life trying to ignore the pain of carrying her sword in her hand "damn shoulda brought the sheath" she mumbled and looked down at her hip where she would usually put the sheath and stopped when she noticed her clothes had changed, she no longer wore her black sleep pants and red top, she now wore a black dress shirt and tight black jeans with holes in the knees that were tucked in a pair of red standard converse, she admired the clothes and noticed the sheath against her hip held securely to a red and black studded belt "wow this is probably the coolest clothes I've wore" Anna exclaimed as she sheathed her sword and began to go a little faster enjoying at least one cool thing of this problem.

Anna stood in front of a large pile of rubble blocking her way to the tower, Anna sighed "dude what now?" she turned around and noticed that she was surrounded by more creatures, and huffed "alright lets go" she exclaimed as a grim reaper lunged at her but missed as she dodged it and kicked its head off and hit another reaper knocking it down, Anna smiled as she unsheathed her sword and began to fight the slow moving reapers, as she narrowed down to three she stood between them ready to slice one when a pink shard nearly hit her, she glanced up in the direction to see some alien thing shooting at her, "hey thats not fair!!!" she shouted as she dodged another attack she quickly jumped up to where the alien thing stood and quickly cut it down when in a poof of smoke rose from below she glanced down to see a weird demon with a huge pulsing ball on its back, she smiled recognizing it and shot the ball making it explode destroying any demons below after a moment she noticed a few had survived and jumped down to where the straggling demons stood and quickly destroyed them.  
Anna leaned against a rubble pile catching her breath with a wicked grin playing across her face, she never had such a work out before and she was loving it even if the creatures were slightly frightening. Anna stood up and looked around again for a path and noticed the building next to her was free of obstacle. Anna stepped over another broken bottle that littered the empty half demolished bar and headed into another room which she recognized from her game "oh yeah this is defiantly dmc what other game makes you battle in a strip club?" Anna mumbled as three sand demons appeared and surrounded her she jumped up just as they swung they're scythes but found they had only hit each other, Anna stood atop where the three blades crossed and smirked "sorry boys but they've already tried once" Anna taunted as she kicked one in the head still stuck with the other two knocking them all down as Anna jumped lightly down behind them, "well love to stay and play but i really need to get goin" she taunted as she raced out the doors ignoring the hissing behind her.

Anna ran up the street as she reached the end she stopped and stared in awe of the size of the tower though it looked tall earlier now it looked gigantic 'how am i suppose to get through this thing?' Anna shook the thought away and grabbed her sword tightly in reassurance "alright Ann lets get this party started" she whispered as she entered the large entrance of the tower.  
Anna froze at the sight of the large three headed ice dog that seemed to be sleeping, Anna frowned as she slowly crept up by the beast to pass it when a voice suddenly made her jump in surprise "whoa check out the pup!" Anna whirled around as the ground beneath her rumbled from the awakening dog and rushed back next to the entrance where a red coat clad white haired teen stood, his arms crossed with a sarcastic smirk playing on his face, the dog glared at the two "leave now mortal the likes of you are not permitted in this place" the guy scoffed and began to pace "wow ive never seen a talking mutt before, you know in a dog show you would defiantly take first place"

Anna giggled as the dog howled in anger "SILENCE" Anna jumped away as the dog shot ice blocking the door, "dude did someone steal your chew toy or something?" Anna asked as she unsheathed her sword the red coated teen landed next to her giving a short scan of her with a grin "SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT MORTALS!!!!!" the dog roared "Easy Fido how about we take you for a nice walk" Anna smiled as the white haired guy patted his knees "c'mon here boy" the dog howled again and lunged at the two in attempts to bite they're heads off, but at the last moment the white haired guy jumped away while Anna jumped on the top of the dogs head and taunted "you wanna chew on something chew on this!" Anna exclaimed as one of the other heads tried to bite her but found a blade cutting into its snout and mouth, Anna laughed as she held onto a piece of ice as it tried to shake her off, the white haired guy stood in front of the dog slicing pieces of ice off and shooting at it trying not to hit the girl atop. after dismembering two of the heads Anna jumped off "shoot!!! at the head!!" Anna shouted as she landed next to the guy as he sent a horde of bullets at the dog sending it back against a wall whimpering like a scolded puppy "you two are not mortal are you?" Anna looked over at the guy who shrugged "i don't even know myself" he turned to Anna who shrugged as well "last i checked i was" the guy smirked and looked back up at the dog "you have beaten me please use my soul in your mission for whatever that may be" he ended looking at Anna before giving a last howl and evaporating into snow, Anna shielded her eyes when she felt something in her free hand and looked down at what looked like a icy blue replica of the guns the white haired guy had, she smiled it was awesome "hey babe you wanna try out your prize?" Anna looked up at the white haired guy frowning at the name.

"my names Anna not babe" the white haired guy smiled and pointed to himself "the names Dante" Anna nodded as she watched him play around with the ice chucks that the dog had given him when he finished Anna smiled and began to say something when a huge blast interrupted and a motorcycle nearly hit Dante in the face. Anna watched silently as Dante slowly came behind the parked bike taking notice of the large rocket launcher strapped across the riders back "are you going to the party, whats the hurry didn't you get a invitation?" he asked as the rider silently turned the rocket launcher at him and shot, Dante stood until the rocket was inches away and put his foot on it and began to ride around the area before jumping at the last moment letting it hit the wall and explode above Anna who dodged the falling rubble "yo watch it dude!!" Dante snickered and turned back to the rider as they turned Anna noticed it was a girl with short black spiky hair and mismatched eyes, the woman silently revved her bike and turned her bike around toward Dante who smiled cockily "uh dude..." Anna didn't finish as the woman rode toward Dante who stood his ground as the bike jumped over him, Anna's jaw dropped as the lady drove off at the hole created in the ceiling.

Anna turned back to Dante who huffed "this keeps getting better and better" Anna nodded completely agreeing and sheathed her sword preparing to head off "yo babe where you going?" Anna turned her head back to Dante and smiled "to the party of course" Dante smirked and raced after her "then maybe you should stay with me so you don't get lost and miss the party, besides i cant let a babe like you all on your own" Anna stopped and thought a moment "alright i guess it couldn't hurt" Anna grinned at the end "besides you might get scared on the way" she joked as Dante smirked "well if i do then I'll just cuddle up with you" Anna rolled her eyes and followed Dante.

meanwhile atop the tower a young white haired man stood watching the deserted city beneath him with little interest as the bald headed man sat silently reading behind him "it seems we have some uninvited guests" the bald headed man named arkham stood up and closed his book "do you wish me to get rid of them? the white haired youth named Virgil looked off in the distance silently as arkham continued "i am a acquaintance of the young lady on her own but the one thats accompanying your brother..." "its fine i will deal with the one with my brother" arkham bowed and quietly left hiding his scheming smirk from the silent youth, Virgil sighed as arkhams presence disappeared "it would seem you've found a rarity brother"

Ravynedoom: sorry if its to short but please read and review


End file.
